KanKat: A Gift
by DistractedByButterflies
Summary: Kanaya gets her revenge. Contains a little KanKat if you squint I think.


Karkat stood there. Mouth still hanging agape. There was no way. He couldn't have. But he did. Eridan had, in the span of a few seconds, destroyed everything.

He knocked out his moirail.

Killed his own girlfrond.

Destroyed the matriorb.

And killed Kanaya.

Karkat slumped to the floor, clutching his knees. Before he realized it, red tinged tears began falling down his face, a cascade of his sorrow.

A few minutes passes before he crawled over to where Kanaya lay, her jade blood pooling on the floor.

"Kanaya. Kanaya you need to get up. Come on. Your grub sauce made a mess. And I'm not going to be the one to clean it up. Come on Kanaya," Karkat pleaded to her corpse, eyes still leaking tears.

With all the craziness of the game Karkat realized the thing he regretted the most was never being able to tell Kanaya how he felt. He loved her more than anything but he was afraid of ever showing emotion after what happened to Gamzee and Terezi.

Gamzee had been his first moirail. They had been the closest moirails you ever would've found. Terezi had been his flushed crush, constantly smitten with her. Terezi never really returned the feelings...

While Flarping, Terezi and Vriska thought it would be absolutely hilarious if they stole all of Gamzee's sopor and hid it. They hid it well. Seeing as Terezi was blind, Vriska was in charge of hiding it. No one ever found out if she was telling the truth when she said she couldn't remember where she hid it. As the selfish trolls we were, none of us would give Gamzee their sopor. Everyone kinda thought it was about time he sobered up.

And sober he did.

After days without sopor, constantly paranoid and glancing behind his back, he cracked. He went on a rampage attacking anything and everyone.

It wasn't until the next day when Tavros went to go find Gamzee when he found Gamzee and Vriska facing off near Gamzee's hive. Tavros could only watch as Vriska literally shoved him off the cliff edge and plummet to the bottom. Vriska didn't see Tavros when he suddenly charged her with his lance and she fell off the cliff. Karkat learned later how his moirail had gone freaking crazy and killed Terezi in her hive. Vriska was enraged at after learning this and went out after him. It did not end well for anyone. Tavros, shortly after, took his own life after the death of his matesprit and Vriska.

Sollux was there to comfort KK, and later even was able to convince him to play a little game with their other friends.

Karkat now wished he could just turn back the clock on all that had happened. Knowing the impossibility of that he picked up Kanaya's body, giving her a short kiss before laying her back down. He had to stop the madness before more his friends died.

-time lapse-

Karkat and Eridan faced off in an open courtyard of the meteor. Equius and Aradia were not far off, Nepeta with them, trying to staunch the flow of rusty blood flowing from a wound in Aradia's side.

"Eridan! You have to stop this!"

"It's too late Kar. Our game is doomed. This meteor is doomed. We're all doomed! Why can't I end this all right now?!"

Eridan raised his sciencestick, aiming straight for Karkat. Karkat closed his eyes waiting for the sudden pain that was sure to come any moment now.

Quiet footsteps were heard by neither, they were like the softest of paps given by a loving moirail.

Like in slow motion, Karkat saw a whirring blade slip through Eridan's middle, he saw Eridan's eyes widen and look down at the blade slicing through his stomach.

Karkat looked at the glowing troll in front of him, covered in specks of green and violet blood.

"K-Kanaya?"

"I'm not sure what you exactly did Karkat. But thank you."

The rainbow drinker jumped forward to wrap her arms around Karkat. "Thank you. Knight of Blood."

A/N

Thank you for all the lovely reviews on my other story, I have many ideas and I hope to have them typed and delivered to you as soon as possible! School ends in only a few more weeks and then I can type to my heart's content!

Don't expect more KanKat in the future, I'm more of a RoseMary person myself, this was just a gift for my sister.

Thanks again.

And yes. I did get the idea for Care to Dance from the askthetwiin2 Yule Ball dance.


End file.
